Suspendu ! Bienvenus a la soirée
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: et non g po abandonner cette fic donc voila la suite . pour ceux qui savent po : groooos délire de moi qu'est po prèt de se terminer
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Genre : Méga délire et pareil pour OOC ^^

Disclamer : sont po a moi mais je les torture tout comme ^^

Note : […] connerie de l'auteuse 

_Texte en italique _: pensé des g-boys et de la Rélélé a l'occasion[je sais c un blasphème de dire que Réléna pense mais bon g po le choix ^^°]

 [ la Rélélé c juste pour ce marrer] O.o sa rime en plus, pas mal comme slogan

Bienvenus a la soirée 

Prologue

Ils sont cinq. Cinq jeunes et fougueux pilote recruté parmi les meilleurs pour libérer les colonies de l'espace du joug de leurs oppresseurs. Heero le plus déterminer qui se demande s'il rêve ou cauchemarde. Duo drôle et charmeur en train de mourir de rire. Trowa le plus mystérieux qui réfléchi aux conséquences de la nouvelle. Quatre doux et sensible qui a prit la couleur naturelle des pivoines. Enfin Wufei le plus solitaire qui pointe sont gun sur l'écran du laptop. Dans leur combat pour la liberté, ces 5 courageux pilotes sont soutenus par Réléna qui est en pleine crise de papillonnage de cils aigus. 

Ces cinq courageux pilotes donc viennent d'apprendre, qu'ils se sont déplacer jusqu'au lycée de Réléna pour rien. Leur mission venait d'être annulé et ils devaient y rester dans l'école jusqu'à nouvel ordre. 

Le problème entre autre Réléna se trouvait que le lycée en question venait d'inventer le festival des soirées. Il s'agissait d'une période encore indéterminé où les étudiants devront s'habiller selon le thème du jour et participer à la fête. Elle commençait ce soir. C'était censé remonter le moral des lycéens. 

Duo s'arrêta de rire un instant pour regarder Heero.

-On ne peut quand même pas désobéir aux ordres des mads. _Et un petit sourire innocent…craquera, craquera pas…craquera…Applaudissez Duo Maxwell le réchauffeur d'iceberg_

-Hn…_il va arrêter avec se sourire…s'il continue, je lui saute dessus, Réléna ou pas…_

-Il est hors de question que je participe à cette soirée. _Et puis quoi encore, j'ai ma fierté moi. _

-Tu sais, tu peux arrêter de menacer l'écran maintenant Wuffy ! _3…2…1…_

_-_MAXWELL ! Je m'appelle Wufei, WU-FEI !_Il est ou mon sabre. J'ai une subite envie de rondelle de natté farcie moi._

-Je sais Wu-man. _Alors maintenant le sabre. 3…2…_

Duo éclata de rire. 

-Alors Fei-fei on retrouve plus son sabre chéri. _Youpie il va pas essayer de me charcuter cette fois-ci._

-Grrrrr. _ Pourquoi Winner ma obliger à le laisser au QG ! C'est vraiment trop injuste !_

-Mais…on est vraiment obliger d'y participer ? _Pitié faite que non, Allah viens moi aide, je t'en supplie._

-Oui c'est obligatoire Qua-man et on doit faire les achats cet après-midi. C'est pour ça qu'est prévue la journée. _Lequel vais-je choisir ? Je crois que je vais essayer le classique. _

-Heerooooooo tu m'y accompagneras n'est-ce pas ? _Comment pourrait-il ne pas le faire ? Je suis si belle qu'il doit être hypnotiser par mon charme. _

_-_Hn. _Et voilà je vais encore me coller l'œuf de paque. Mais je veux être avec Duo moi. Je préfère largement son beau petit cul à l'autre bonbonnière. Me vengerai cette nuit._

-Hee-chan ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _Qu'est-ce j'ai fait encore ? C'est quoi cette lueur bizarre dans ces yeux ?Il veut m'bouffer ou quoi ?_

-Hn._J'aime bien ce truc au moins on a pas à s'embêter à chercher une excuse._

-Tu peux être plus clair ? _Y a mon décodeur de Yuyens qui tombe en panne maintenant. Ça va pas être pratique ça._

-Hn. _Je vais peut-être détourner les yeux moi. Tiens le Qua-Chan il va souffrir aussi ce soir !_

-Et s'y on allait chercher nos costumes ensemble Heeeeerrooooo ? _Il va forcément accepter personne ne peut résister à mon magnétisme. Aller juste au cas ou on va forcer la dose._

_-_Non. _Préfère po risquer le coup du c'est toi qui invente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a me regarder comme ça. ? On dirait un dinosaure constiper. Eurk. Au secours ! Duo vient me sauver ! _

-Bah pourquoi moi je dois décoder et pas elle ?_C'est pas juste. Il la préfère à moi ou quoi ? Non, pitié dites-moi que c'est pas ça !_

_-_On doit se préparer. _Il a envie que je le viole ou quoi. Mais qu'il arrête avec ces yeux là où je lui saute dessus. Réléna en obstacle ?Pas grave. Ouf maintenant c'est le sourire sugar highté. J'ai dit ouf moi ?_

-Pourquoi on est bien comme ça ?_J'adore Wuffynet en pyjama rouge à petit dragon. Je crois qu'il regrette déjà d'avoir laisser Quatre le lui acheter. Et puis mon Hee-chan l'est trop kawai comme ça, en plus ça lui va bien les oursons sur fond bleu._

_-_Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous accepteront à la cafète habiller comme ça._ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dort qu'avec un boxer ? Et  pourquoi ils  se cassent pas tous de notre chambre ? Comme ça moi je pourrais en profiter !_

-Alors rendez-vous dans une heure à l'entré. _Il faut absolument que je parte. Il y a deux pervers dans la salle et si je reste mon empathie va me faire craquer. Me demande qui sait quand même ?_

-Hn. _ Oui c'est  ça, partez, que je profite un peu de Duo. Mais nan vous inquiétez pas je vais pas trop le fatiguer. Aller Oui c'est  ça à toutes à l'heure. _

-Vais preum's à la douche Hee-chan. _Vais enfin pouvoirs me laver. Hee-chan me regarde bizarrement. Oh pis tant pis. allez à la douche. _

_-_Hn. _On peut la prendre ensemble ? Aller pas longtemps juste que je puisse admirer ton corps…recouvert d'eau…Et les gouttes d'eau qui glisse sur ton corps… ta voix qui m'appelle…T'as voix ? YATTA !  Il veut que je lui refile son shampoing. Un petit tour dans ses affaires. Vala le shampoing et armée et je m'apprête à rentrer au paradis des Duo au corps super bien foutu. Bah pourquoi il veut pas se montrer ? Vais pas le manger ! Je veux juste m'amuser._

§§§

-Trowa tu peux me passer ma chemise ? _J'ai dit quelques chose de mal ? _

-Attrape ! _Pourquoi il resterait pas comme ça ? Moi je préfère largement._

_-_Merci. _Il est trop gentil mon Tro-chou._

-Je vais me doucher. _C'est ça ou je le viol sur place. Mais pourquoi il a ce sourire d'ange lui._

-Si tu as besoins d'aide appelle-moi ? _bah pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?_

§§§

Donc après bavage en tout genre du coter des deux pervers, les voilà près, tout propre devant la cafète. 

_Oh mon Heero est si beauuuu. Il c'est bien habillé rien que pour moi. Qu'il est beauuuuu._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a me regardé comme ça la mutante ? J'aurais pas dut céder à Duo.  Oh ! non j'aurais pas dut. Maintenant je vais avoir l'expérience génétique rose sur le dos toute la journée. Duo,  où es-tu ma friandise sur patte ?_

_Y a mon Hee-chan qu'est tout beau. J'ai réussit à le faire quitter son spandex et son débardeur. Il est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je l'aime mon Hee-chan._

_Quatre comment peux-tu rendre une simple chemise si sexy. Hm ! Toujours ce sourire, je vais le violer sur place moi !_

_Les pervers sont encore dans le coin et on dirait qu'ils ont trouvé des cibles de choix. De toute façon j'ai mon Tro-chou pour me protéger._

_Je veux pas y aller !  Je veux pas y aller ! Tiens Yuy a changé de vêtement ! C'est sur qu'il fait plus classe comme ça. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Zechs revient vite, je t'en supplie !. _

Duo entra le premier suivit de Heero de Réléna puis des autres [la flemme d'énumérer tout le monde ^^°]. L'américain se dirigea droit vers les pizzas suivit de son Hee-chan qui ne voulait laisser personne approcher de son Duo et de Réléna qui suivait Heero tout simplement. 

Quand ils eurent tous commander, ils s'assirent à une table dans un coin à l'ombre. Ils commencèrent à discuter, ou plutôt Quatre et Duo discutaient et Wufei grognait de temps à autre. 

-Tu imagines la fête de ce soir ? _ Vais pouvoirs voir mon Hee-chan encore mieux que d'habitude._

-Oui j'imagine très bien Duo. Mais quand même, j'ai un peu de réserve sur le bien-fonder de cette soirée. _Pourquoi suis-je obliger de faire ça ! Allah, pitié aide-moi. _

_-_Mais non Qua-man, ça va être génial._ On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser._

Mais son cri de joie lui avait fait lever les bras aussi bien que les jambes. L'un de ses pieds, qu'ils déchaussaient toujours durant les repas, se coinça malencontreusement dans l'entre jambe de Heero qui se trouvait devant. Celui recracha ce qu'il avait commencé à manger, dans son assiette. 

-Oups désoler Hee-chan. _Mince arrive po à le décoincer. Argh. Mais tu vas venir oui !_

-Hn._ Mais qu'il arrête ça. Son pied contre moi. En plus il n'arrête pas de gigoter. Et si c'était ses mains à la place…encore…oui…_

-A y est ! Réussit. _Bizarre vers la fin j'ai crut que ça devenait plus dur. J'ai dut rêver._

_-_Hn. _Mais pourquoi il est partit ? Comment je vais pouvoir cacher ça moi maintenant ? S'il continue comme ça je vais le violer moi._

_Et puis je suis d'avis que l'on choisisse les meilleurs costumes Quatre. _Aller tu vas pas résister devant mon sourire d'ange quand même, hein !_

-Tu as gagné Duo. _Comment peut-il me faire ça, alors qu'il sait très bien que je ne peux pas y résister ?_

_­_-YATTA ! Je t'adore Qua-Chan. _J'étais sur que sa marcherait…Mais…Oups…J'ai encore gaffé._

En se levant, il avait fait basculer le verre d'eau de Heero sur son propriétaire. Duo se précipita vers lui serviette propre en mains pour le nettoyer. Il passa la serviette sur les abdos de son Heero.

S'il continue, je ne réponds plus de rien. En plus il le fait super bien. Mais c'est qu'il descend ! Et sous la table c'est possible ? Il faut absolument qu'il arrête de descendre. Il continue ! Vite un truc dégoûtant. Heu ! la Réléchose et Dorofourche dans un lit. Eurk je crois que j'y suis aller un peu fort là. Arriver à ce niveau impossible de descendre plus. Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Vite vite Réléna et Dorothy en sous-vêtement… arggg… ça me calme pas ! Deux solutions sous la table ou la fuite. Personnellement je tenterai bien la table mais la fuite vaudrait peut-être mieux. 

Heero se leva brusquement et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir mis son spandex qui n'aurait pas caché grand chose. 

-Je vais me changer. Et prendre une douche froide aussi. Non pas froids, glacer. Je vais peut-être aller faire un tour en antarctique moi.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Et voilà, j'ai encore fait une gaffe. Mais laquelle ?

-Pas la peine. Mais bien sur vient… tout de suite …sur la table. Non pas pensé à ça, pas bien, vite la chambre !

Heero pris donc héroïquement la fuite en sentant que son bas ventre se réveillait à nouveau. Il poussa Duo et courût jusqu'à la sortit. Duo se retrouva assis sur le cul alors que Heero s'enfuyait. 

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a Hee-chan ? Il est pas content ? 

-Je ne sais pas Duo. Les pervers sont de retour. Mais qui sont-ils ?

Il a bien de la chance Heero. Si Quatre me faisait ça hum…Oui plus bas…Oups…On est table.

-Nous ferions mieux de partir tout de suite. Sinon je vais sentir les pervers et mes réactions vont devenir bizarre. Je veux pas que mon Tro-chan me prenne pour l'un d'eux moi.

-C'est partit Quatre ! On va s'amuser !

Voilà nos cinq jeunes et fougueux pilote et Réléna partit pour louer des costumes de soirée. 

§§§

Après avoirs choisis leur costume, quelques crise de fou rire de Duo et Quatre et beaucoup de douche froide manquer pour Trowa et Heero ainsi que l'honneur bafouer de Wufei, les voici de retour dans leur chambre pour se changer.

-Alors, comment tu me trouves Hee-chan ? C'est pas un peu court ? 

-Hn. Douche froide ou viol ? 

-A toi maintenant ! Va falloir que je me retienne de rire, sinon il va pas aimer je crois.

§§§

-Quatre ! Je veux le voir moi !

-Nan ! Veux pas sortir ! Mais il va me prendre pour qui si je sort comme ça moi !

-Quatre ! Si il sort pas je viens le chercher !

-Mais Trowa ! Je veux paaaas !

-Quatre ! Bizarre il  change d'avis rien qu'a l'appelle de son nom. 

-T'as gagné ! Il va penser quoi de moi après !

Je le pousse sur le lit. Je lui arrache ses vêtements. Et après je le viol. C'est un bon plan ça non ?

§§§

Que je suis belle comme ça ! Mon Heero va m'adorer ! Je suis sur qu'il va enfin m'avouer son amour !

§§§

Par Nataku ma fierté est fichue. Je suis déshonorer ! Je me ferai hara-kiri [pour ceux qui savent pas c se plonger un sabre dans le ventre et se faire couper la tête en suite ^^° c joyeux hein ?] ce soir !

A suivre

Enfin finis

C'était censé être un prologue et sa fait 5pages T_T. Un mail syouplait T_T

Il est 19h49 je sais il est tôt mais je viens quand même de me faire un dodo de 19h20 ^^ aucun commentaire ^^° 


	2. chap1

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : heeeeuuuuu ze sais plus ^^° allez GW ?

Genre : Méga délire et giga OOC ^^ 1+2+1 POWAAAAAAAA 3+4+3 POWAAAAAAAA 6+5+6 POWAAAAAAAA R+1 AU SECOURS [chercehr po délire perso ^^°]

Disclamer : sont a moi ^^ AILLEEEUUUUX méchant g-boys T_T finalement sont po a moi T_T

Note : […] connerie de l'auteuse 

_Texte en italique _: pensé des g-boys et de la Rélélé a l'occasion[je sais c un blasphème de dire que Réléna pense mais bon g po le choix ^^°]

§§§ : changement de temps de perso de tout ce que vous voulez mais y a du changement ^^

Bienvenus à la soirée 

Chapitre 1

La soirée était sur le point de commencer. Les étudiants mettaient leur costume. La soirée d'aujourd'hui était sur le thème des lycéennes. Les étudiants devaient donc s'habiller avec les petites jupes plissées et le reste, les filles comme les garçons. 

§§§

Devant les portes de la salle des fêtes, un groupe de six personnes attendait avant d'entrer. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde allait se retourner et les observer comme des animaux de foire. Pourtant, il leur restait seulement cinq minutes pour rentrer et ne pas être coller. 

Mais je veux pas rentrer moi ! Pourquoi je peux pas rester seul avec Duo ? Surtout quand il est habiller comme ça. Hum… Non pas bien, pas pensé ça. Vais jamais tenir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça lui va si bien ? 

_Pourquoi a-t-il voulut que je garde les cheveux détachééééé ! Vais avoir plein de nœud après moi. N'empêche ça lui va bien les jupes à mon Hee-chan. Bon ! On y va ou pas ?_

_Je me demande, s'il sera possible de sortir de la salle pour aller prendre des douches froides. Peut-être que si je déclenche l'alarme incendie, je pourrais être seul avec mon petit Quatre. Mais c'est une bonne idée ça !_

_Je veux pas y allééééé !!!!! Tout le monde va me regarder. Puis les pervers sont encore là. Trowaaaaa, je veux paaaaas ! Et puis je suis sur que quelqu'un va soulever ma jupe. Pitié Allah, aide-moi !_

_Par Nataku, je suis déshonorer. Je ne mérite pas d'être un descendant du clan du Dragon. Pourquoi suis-je obliger de faire ça ? Il devait bien y avoir d'autre lycée dans le coin ? Pourquoi justement celui-là ? ET PUIS POURQUOI LA JUPE VA SI BIEN A DUO ? En plus il a laissé ses cheveux détachés. Je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de…WUFEI REPREND TES ESPRITS, TU T'ELOIGNES DU SUJET. Zechs où es-tu ?_

_Je suis si belle. Je suis si magnifique. Les nymphes seraient jalouse de ma beauté si extraordinaire. Je suis sur que les musiciens voudront que je vienne chanter avec eux. A coter de ma voix, celle des sirènes sont enroué. Je suis sur que tout le monde me regardera. Et mon Heeroooooo va enfin m'avouer son amour._

Trente seconde avant le début de la soirée le groupe s'avança et ouvrit les portes. Comme il l'avait prévue, tout le monde les regardait. Il faut dire que voir des lycéennes aussi belle était très rares. La seule chose qui gâchait leur entrer était l'intrus qui c'était glisser dans leur groupe. 

Une espèce de chose avec un costume rose bonbon probablement fait sur mesure. La chose devait s'être maquillé à la truelle tellement le maquillage était horrible. Un seul mot pour définir cette chose. 

Rose. 

C'était à se demander pourquoi elle ne c'était pas teint les cheveux en rose tant qu'elle y était. La musique débuta et les yeux se tournèrent vers la piste. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir lancer la première danse. 

Bah alors ? Personne ne veut danser ? Tant pis je me lance. 

_Non Duo ! Je veux pas y aller. Je veux pas y aller. Pourquoi moi ? Allah faite que quelque chose explose, qu'il y est une attaque n'importe quoi. A l'aide !_

Sur la piste une jeune fille ou un jeune homme chose impossible à déterminer à cause du costume avait emmené une autre personne avec elle/lui. L'autre ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord au début mais finalement, ils y mirent du cœur tous les deux. 

Pourquoi il a choisit Quatre et pas moi ? Je veux danser moi aussi. Après cette danse je l'enlève. Si je faisais un petit repérage. Alors cachette possible dans le placard, sous l'estrade et sous la scène. Je crois que je vais en avoir besoins très bientôt ! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il se déhanche autant ? 

_Il m'a pris mon Quatre. Il m'a pris mon Quatre. Il m'a pris mon Quatre. Il m'a pris mon Quatre. Il m'a pris mon Quatre. Il m'a pris mon Quatre. Il m'a pris mon Quatre. _[ j'aime le copier coller ^^]_ Quatre est tomber. Attend-moi Quatre ton sauveur arrive !_

Trowa se dépêcha d'aller à la « rescousse » de Quatre qui avait glissé durant la danse. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se relever. Trowa souleva Quatre ses bras. Ce dernier se bouina un peu plus contre son « sauveur ».

Il est vraiment trop gentil mon Trowa. Il est tout de suite venue à mon aide. C'est pour ça que je l'aime mon Tro-chou. 

_Je déclenche l'alarme incendie et je l'emmène dans notre chambre. J'aime bien ce plan. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver l'alarme._

Sur la piste les danses se succédaient. Duo avait décidé de s'amuser un peu. Donc lorsque les valses arrivèrent, il se précipita vers sa proie. 

Duo me regarde bizarrement. S'il compte m'emmener sur la piste il peut toujours courir. Argh…mon bras, ça fait mal. C'est bon j'arrive mais arrête de m'arracher le bras. Par Nataku qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

_Aller Wuffy rien qu'un petit slow. Wu-man est bien calme. J'aurai crut qu'il aurait hurlé au déshonneur durant toute la danse. Pourquoi il me serre autant ? Et pourquoi il ne cesse de passer sa main dans mes cheveux ?_

_Duo est si beau. Ses cheveux sont si soyeux. Non mauvais idée Wufei. Rappelle-toi ! Tu es fidèle Wufei, tu es fidèle. Mais sa bouche qui m'attire. Ses lèvres ont l'air si sucré…ZECHS A L'AIDE !!!!!!!!!!_

_Mais ils vont se lâcher oui ? Je veux mon Duo moi ! Si Wufei continue à le regarder comme ça je le tue. Grrrrr. Approche ton visage encore plus près et je vais faire de la pater de chinois moi. Mais c'est qu'il va le faire ! Ah non ! Ça pas question._

_Mais pourquoi Wufei se rapproche autant ? Son visage est pas un peu trop près là ? AILLLEEEEUUX !!!!!! Ça fait mal Hee-chan ! Pourquoi tu m'as tiré le bras comme ça. C'est gagné, il est déboîté maintenant. __J'ai bobo… Heeeuuuuu… Il m'emmène vers les chambres là ?_

-Hee-chan ?_ C'est bizarre il a frissonné ! Il a froid ?_

-Hn ?_ Pas le miaulement, pas le miaulement !_

-Tu m'emmènes ou là ? _Tiens, il continue. Il est malade ?_

-Ton épaule. _Dans notre chambre pour te débarrasser de tout ce qui a en trop. C'est a dire tout absolument tout._

-Vi je sais c'est toi qui me la déboîté. _Il compte me la remettre en place ? MAMAAAAAN._

-Hn. _Il veut vraiment que je le viol sur place ou quoi ? _

-Hee-chan ? _Je commence à avoir peur moi !_

-Hn ? _Pourquoi J ne m'a pas immunisé contre les effets des miaulements ?_

_­_-Tu compte me la remettre en place ? _Pitié, faite qu'il dise non ! Faite qu'il dise non !_

-Hn. _Comme ça après tu pourras te servir de ton bras pour plein d'autre chose. Au choix…Faire joujou avec moi ?_

-Tu te rappelles qu'on n'est pas censé sortir de la salle ? _Je veux y retournééééé !_

-Hn. _De toute façon si quelqu'un essaye de m'arrêter, il regrettera d'avoir déranger Heero Yuy pendant son viol…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?_

-C'est pas la peine, je t'assure regarde. Il marche super. _Ça fait maaaaal. Mais je préfère encore ça à ce qu'il me la remette en place._

-Baka. _Enfin arriver. Allez assis sur le lit maintenant. Assis j'ai dit. Voilà bien._

-A trois. Un… _Sa peau est si douce. C'est pas humain de me faire subir ça._

-Tu sais Hee-chan c'est vraiment pas la peine. _Veut pas avoir bobo moooooiiiiiii._

-Deux… _C'est partit. Je vais me faire engueuler mais c'est plus facile comme ça._

­-AILLEEEUUUH. Ça fait mal Hee-chan. Puis j'ai pas entendu le trois ! _Veux un câlin. Tu vas pas résister à mon regard de chiot battu quand même._

-Hn. _J'aurais dut prévoir ça. Comment il fait pour m'avoir à chaque fois ?_

J'aime bien être comme ça moi. Ces agréable ses bras autour de moi. Puis, je sais qu'il ne pense pas au sexe au moins. Mon Hee-chan c'est pas un obsédé. C'est mon Hee-chan à moi et je l'aimeeuuh. Ah !  Préfère être comme ça moi. 

_Pourquoi s'est-il mis comme ça ? Pourquoi s'est-il mis comme ça ? Son souffle sur mon cou…Ces lèvres aussi…Plus bas…Oh oui…Mmmmh…Non pas bien, pas penser ça. Argh ! Faut qu'on retourne à la soirée ou je vais le violer._

-Duo ! _Qu'il ne lève pas la tête ! Qu'il ne lève pas la tête !_

-Hm ? _Je veux rester là moi. Je suis bien comme ça._

-Il faut qu'on y retourne. _C'est pas vrai, il a relevé la tête ! Il l'a relevé ! Non pas regarder. Pas regarder. Hum… ses lèvres…Au goût sucré… J'AVAIS DIT PAS REGARDER._

-En avant alors ! _Vais pouvoir m'amuser à nouveau. _

-Hn. _Pourquoi il s'est relevé ? Moi je l'aimais bien appuyer contre moi. Argh…pas pensé ça, ça surtout pas pensé ça._

_Dès qu'il y a un slow je l'emmène sur la piste ! Youpi ! J'ai une veine d'enfer. A peine revenu un slow. Tu vas pas y échapper Hee-chan. _

_Non pas un slow. Pas un slow. Si je dis à tout le monde de dégager, il le ferait ? Probablement que si je montre mon flingue oui. Non pas pensé à ça non plus. Duo ne me le pardonnerait pas. Et après pourrait plus tenter de faire joujou avec lui moi. Mais pourquoi il se colle contre moi. Son odeur…Vanille…Ses cheveux sur mes mains…Mmh…NON PAS PENSER ÇA ! Sa joue contre la mienne…si douce…Et sa mains sur mon épaule…Dring…Mes mains sur ses hanche…Dring…Dring ?Ké viens faire là le dring ? _

-Hee-chan il faut y aller. Hee-chaaaaan ? _Il dort ou quoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?_

-Hn. _C'est l'alarme incendie ça ! Ça veut dire que dans pas longtemps on sera tout seul…tout les deux…sans personne…_

-Hee-chan on y va ! _Il a l'air complètement ailleurs. Mais ça sonne et ça paraîtra étrange que l'on ne s'enfuie pas comme les autres._

-Hn. _Finalement je déteste les alarmes. A cause de ça, il c'est séparé de moi. C'est pas juste._

-En avant ! _Je crois qu'il est réveiller. C'est partit. AILLEEUUUUH. Suis tombé. Oups…Suis tombé sur Hee-chan. Qu'est-ce que j'ai sous ma main ?_

_Qu'il vire sa main ! Qu'il vire sa main ! Qu'il vire sa main ! Non en fait pas la bouger. Surtout qu'il ne bouge pas sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a sa main sur mon…Glargh…oh oui encore…_

_Mais c'est quoi que j'ai sous ma main ? Et pourquoi sa devient plus dur ?_

_Oui encore…STOP !!!! Vite une douche froide ! viiiiite !_

_Bah pourquoi il c'est enfuit en courant ?_

§§§

J'ai trouvé l'alarme !!!!! Maintenant petit Quatre tu es à moi. Minute ! C'est lui qui s'accroche à moi comme ça ?

_J'ai peur ! Il y a un pervers dans le coin. Et s'il me sautait dessus ? Trowa me quitte paaaaas !_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Et pourquoi il me fait ces yeux là ? Il y a quelque chose qui lui fait peur ?_

-Quatre ? _Non arrête de te rapprocher. Pourquoi il y a pas des douches dans les couloirs ?_

-Trowa me quitte pas ! _Le pervers est encore là ! _

-Hm ! _Mais il n'est pas question que je te quitte ! Je suis sur que tu auras beaucoup moins peur dans notre chambre._

-Tu m'emmènes où ? _Il m'a pris dans ses bras. Au moins je n'ai plus peur. Aucuns pervers ne peuvent venir tant que Tro-chou est là !_

_­_-Notre chambre. _Mais il s'accroche ! Pourquoi ces jupe sont si courte ? C'est jambe sont tellement fine…Vite la chambre !_

§§§

Les élève c'était tous réfugier dans la cours extérieur [je rappelle que c un lycée de riche alors doit y en avoir 36 mille des cours -_-°]. Dans la foule on pouvait voir un chinois déguisé en lycéenne qui essayait de garder sont regard au niveau du visage des autres plutôt que vers le bas du ventre. 

Du lycée sortit soudain un/une japonais/japonaise. Il avait l'air de fuir quelque chose. A ça suite venait un/une autre élève. Le japonais finit par arrivée près des autres élèves et commença à souffler. L'autre le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. La sonnerie fut enfin coupé.

§§§

A l'intérieur du lycée…dans une chambre…Sur un lit…Un jeune homme blond dormait [vous vous attendiez a koi ? p]. A coter de lui un autre homme brun aux yeux verts le dévorais des yeux. Le blond remua dans son sommeil et la jupe déjà courte révéla encore un peu plus de chair blanche en remontant. Le brun se rua vers la douche. 

A suivre…

Un pitit mot syouplait *chibi eyes* ça prend cinq minutes même po (perso je met é minutes a peine sauf pour les très long ^^ quoique) 

Pourquoi g écrit se délire ? a vi me rappelle ^^ pour pouvoir faire un Hee-chan et un Tro-chou pervers ^^' je trouve qu'ils vont bien dans ce rôle ^^V par contre le Wuffy en manque était po prévu ^^° le jour ou je ferai une fic qui partiras po en vrille …j'arréterai de torturer Du-chan ^^ et ça c po près d'arriver *regarde tous ses projet de torture* nope c po près d'arriver ^^ 

Si quelqu'un se sent l'âme d'un dessinateur pervers qu'il ne se gène surtout pas pour les dessiner ^^ en lycéenne sa peut être po mal un g_boys ^^ *sort les croc et les griffes et va tuer Shinny* J'AVAIS DIT PO D'IDEE QUAND J'ECRIS UNE FIC è_é elle m'écouteras jamais c'te muse T_T pourquoi faut-il que la mienne qoit pire que Duo sous sugar hight T_T C'EST PO JUSTE !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A+ ^^


	3. chap2

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit baka

Mail: ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW 

Shinny : ça te dirait po de changer un peu ? 

Chtite : non !!!!!!

Genre : maxi délire et pervertisation de Hee-chan et Tro-man ^^ 

Shinny : l'était temps que tu t'y mette !

Chtite : méééé heeeuuu

Couple : bah pour l'instant  toujours 1+2 3+4 R+1 [à sens unique -__^] 5/bave sur /2 ^^

Shinny : c sympa l'idée du Wuffy non ^^ ?

Chtite : c t juste po prévu du tout -_-

Shinny : je saaaaiiiiis ^^

Chtite : T_T

Muse : A votre avis -_-

Shinny : pikoi ce regard blasé ?

Chtite : pour rien pour rien -_-

Disclamer : po a moi T_T

Shinny : mais c po ça qui m'empêche de jouer avec eux ^^

Chtite : veut po savoir -_-

Bienvenue à la soirée

Chapitre 2 

- Duo, si tu continues à bouger, je ne pourrais pas l'attacher ! _ Par Allah je vais jamais y arriver !_

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si ça tient pas ! _Il y a augmentation du prix du tissu ou c'est moi ? Pasque c'est quand même court ! _

- Voilà !! Tu peux m'aider à la refermé s'il te plait ? _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il est mis ça hors d'atteinte sinon d'une autre personne ? _

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais pour la coiffure je suis super doué, si tu veux, je ferais la tienne ! _Je pourrais faire un truc génial avec lui ! _

- Duo je ne sais pas si… _Trouver une excuse ! Trouver une excuse !_

- S'il te plait Qua-Chan ! _ Le jour où il résistera au chibi eyes les Heero seront les maris des Réré ! [c po près d'arriver Shinny : t sur ? Chtite : tu fais ça et plus jamais de croquette è_é Shinny : T_T] _

- C'est bon tu as gagné. Je veux bien ! _Je suis trop faible comme dirait Wufei ! Mais essayer de résister à Duo ? Il a l'air tellement kawai !!! Par Allah à quoi je pense moi ? [SHINNY Shinny : koi encore ? Chtite : pourquoi tu m'as fait écrire ça è_é Shinny : mééé heeuu ça va bien ne ? Chtite : *désespérer* T_T] _

§§§

_Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Que je suis belle ! Heero ne pourra jamais me résister ! En plus j'ai mis mon meilleur parfum senteur de rose que ma donné Treize ! Il a été tellement gentil ! Il m'a donné son parfum préféré rien que pour me faire plaisir ! Il sent si bon ! Heero va enfin tout m'avouer se ce soir ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente ! Que je suis contente !_

§§§

Ils en mettent du temps ? Pourtant c'est rapide à enfiler ! Faut dire aussi qu'il y a pas grand-chose à mettre -_- !  Si je pouvais tenir le baka qui a eut l'idée de cette soirée, je l'écrase à coup de gundam -_- !  Pis je vais encore devoir m'empêcher de lui sauté dessus T_T ! Me demande comment il va être habillé ? C'est po juste ! Il a po voulut me montrer T_T ! et pourquoi c'est Quatre qui doit l'aider à s'habiller ? Je veux Duooooooo T_T ! 

§§§__

_Quatre mon petit ange, pourquoi es-tu si loin de moi ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé mon innocente proposition de t'habiller ? Et pourquoi es-tu aller t'habillé avec ce *$ù !=+£µ%§ de Duo! Je veux mon Quatre ! Je veux mon Quatre ! Je veux mon Quatre ! Je veux mon Quatre ! Je veux mon Quatre ! Je veux mon Quatre ! Je veux mon Quatre ! Je veux mon Quatre ! _[copy/colle POWWWAAAA ^^ Shinny : et dire c elle ma fikeuse attitré -_- Chtite : Meu Oo] _Pourquoi mettent-ils autant de temps ? T_T _

§§§

- Duo tiens-toi tranquille ! _J'arriverais jamais à toutes les enfiler s'il bouge tout le temps._

- Mais ça fait trois heures que je suis assis sans bouger !!!! _Je veux voir mon Hee-chan moi !_

- Duo encore deux secondes ! _J'ai presque finit._

- A y est ? _ Veux bouger moi ! Pis ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas sauté au cou de Hee-chan T_T Trois heures T_T ! _

- Finit ^^ ! _Enfin fait ^^ !_

- Miciii Qua-Chan !!! _C'est moi ça ? My god ! Je comprends qu'il ait tant insisté ! Je le ferais pas tous les jours mais là !!!! C'est promis désormais j'accepterais toujours les propositions de coiffure de Qua-chou !_

- Tu m'aides maintenant ? _J'espère qu'il fera ça sérieusement !_

- Alors assied-toi Kitty-Quat et laisse faire le pro ! _Je parie qu'il croyait que je frimais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais doué pour. Il va pas être déçu du voyage ! _

- Duo s'il te plait fait ça bien ! _Par Allah faite qu'il ait ne serais-ce qu'un peu de talent ! _

_Le pro rentre en action. Alors tout d'abords je vais lui arranger ça. Voilà ! Maintenant on prend les accessoires. J'ai bien fait de prévoir ! Et on commence à arranger ! Il a l'air tendu ! Il me fait si peu confiance ? Il changera vite d'avis quand il verra le résultat !_

_Mmmmh ! Il est doué, je dois bien l'avouer. Pour l'instant il ne ma rien arraché et ma tête est encore sur mes épaules. Je regrette ce que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure. Duo est vraiment doué. Enfin pour l'instant. J'ai quand même un peu peur de ce que je vais trouver en me regardant dans le miroir. Par Allah j'ai vraiment la trouille. _

_Finish !!! On arrange encore un peu ça. Un petit quelque chose ici et un autre là. Voilà !!! Parfait !!!_

_­­_- Finis Quatre !! _J'espère qu'il aimera !_

- Je vais voir ! _On tourne se retourne lentement vert le miroir … Gloups… Allah… Où, où a-t-il appris à faire ça ? _

- Qua-Chan tu m'étouffes ! _On peut dire qu'il a de sacré réaction. Mais mon pauvre cou a souffert *snif* !_

- C'est magnifique Duo ! _Je ne douterais plus jamais. Mon Tro-chou va adorer !_

- On va rejoindre les autres ? _Avec tout ça on va encore être les derniers à venir !_

- On y va ! _Mon Tro-chou va adorer ! Peut-être qu'il va enfin me dire son amour ! Bah oui. C'est évident que je le sais sinon à quoi servirais mon Uchuu no kokoro si je pouvais pas en profiter un peu ? Le problème, C'est que le pervers est toujours là quand je suis avec lui. Je suis sur qu'il m'espionne ! Mais avec mon Tro-chou je ne crains rien ! ___

§§§

- Ils se dépêchent un peu ? _On va encore être le centre d'attraction de tout le monde !_

- Les voilà ! _C'est…C'est…C'est Duo ? Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! Ne pas baver ! __JE BAVE ! TASUKETEEEEE ! _

- Vous nous attendiez ? C'est trop gentiiiiil ! _Génial maintenant je fais un bruit de clochette à chaque pas ! J'aime pas les perles !!!!! _

- Hn. _Mais il est fout de me sauter dessus comme ça ? En plus il porte presque rien ! Mais… Mais… Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

- Ça va pas Hee-chan ? _Je sais bien que ça l'énerve mais j'adore ça ! Tiens bah il réagit plus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? D'habitude je me retrouve en train de voler à vingt kilomètres de là !_

- Hn ! _Ne pas penser ! Ne surtout pas pensé à ce corps qui se frotte contre le sien… Ni à cette peau douce contre ses bras… Ne pas pensés non plus au balancement de ses jambes qui entraîne celui des hanches… Ne pas penser… Ne surtout pas pensé à son regard kawai… Jevaisleviolersurplacejevaisleviolersurplacejevaisleviolersurplace ! _

- Gloups ! _Me sens pas bien moi ! C'est quoi cette odeur ! Je sens que je vais vomir ! Oh vite rentrons avant que l'homme-égout n'apparaisse._

- Ça ne va pas Duo ?_ Une fuite d'égout ? Une poubelle non vidée depuis deux mois ? Une déjection de dino ? Abandonner la dernière solution. Les dinos n'existent plus, se rappeler l'information pour la prochaine fois. _

- Si… si on rentrait ?_ Vite fuir ! Vais mourir sinon ! J'ai le nez délicat moiiii !_

- Oui, en avant ! Je sens que l'on va encore nos observer comme des phénomènes de foire. Et le pervers qui est encore là ! Tro-chou protège-moi !

§§§

Dans la salle tout le monde se retourna quand le porte s'ouvrit. Cinq créatures de rêve venaient d'entrer. Deux d'entre elles brillaient particulièrement par leur beauté. Ceux-là allaient être inscrits d'office au concours se dire trois personnes dans le fond de la salle. Même si personne encore ne savait qu'il y aurait un concours [pour une fois g po vrillé c t prévu sa ^^ Shinny : on dit merci ki ? Chtite : mici Shinny ^^]. Il ne restait plus qu'à les prévenir mais ils avaient tout leur temps pour ça. De toute façon le concours ne commencerait qu'au milieu de la soirée.

§§§

- Hee-chan vient danser ! _Pourquoi il veut pas venir ? Moi je veux ! Je suis sur qu'il danse très bien en pus ! Je veux mon Hee-chaaaan ! _

- Pas envie ! _Pour me faire ridiculiser ? Sans façon ! Comment voulez-vous ne pas paraître ridicule devant un Dieu pareil !_

- Hee-chaaaan t'es méchaaaannt ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais demander à Quatre ! _Je voulais mon Hee-chan moi ! Pas grave vais prendre Quatre ! De toute façon vaut mieux danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que pas danser du tout !_

- Qua-Chan copain de moi tu viens bien danser ? _Chibi eyes à mort et c'est gagné !_

- J'arrive Duo ! _Je commençais à m'ennuyer moi ! C'est qu'il est pas très actif ni bavard le Tro-chou ! Espérons qu'il changera quand on sera ensemble ! Pasque je n'ai aucun doute qu'on finira ensemble ! _

- Je t'adore Qua-chou ! _Pour une fois j'avais pas besoin des chibi eyes ! Et maintenant on s'amuseeeee !!!! Il danse trop bien Kitty-Quat ! _

_Je préfère ça à rester tout seul avec Tro-chou ! L'est mignon mais un peu ennuyeux !lol En plus le pervers était pas loin je le sentais ! Je crois que tous les regards sont sur nous deux mais c'est pas grave ! Je m'amuse trop !_

_Duo m'a pris mon Quatre ! Duo m'a pris mon Quatre ! Duo m'a pris mon Quatre ! Duo m'a pris mon Quatre ! Duo m'a pris mon Quatre ! Bon d'accord j'ai pas fait grand chose pour l'en empêcher mais il m'a pris mon Quatre ! Je veux mon chibi boku ! _

_Ne pas baver Heero ! Ne pas baver Heero ! Ne pas baver Heero ! Ne pas baver Heero ! Je baveeeuuuh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il danse bien ! Et sa toge qui se soulève à chaque fois qu'il tourne sur lui-même ! Gloups ! C'est monté haut cette fois ! Allez encore plus haut ! Glargh ! Je bave mais je suis heureux ! Je veux être à la place de Quatre !!!!_

_Maxwell est vraiment pas mal ! Sa peau blanche… Ses jambes élancées… Sa taille fine… Son ventre plat… Et plus bas… Je suis sûr que ses doigts fins font des merveilles… Mh…Glargh… Non pas bien… Maxwell est ton coéquipier… Pas toucher… Alors Winner… NON… Raaaah ! Zechs vient à mon secours ! Ou Sally !! Ou même Duo s'il veut bien !  HELP JE SUIS EN MANQUE !!!! _

Et encore un tour ! J'adore être avec Quatre ! Au moins avec lui pas besoin de faire attention à ces gestes ! N'empêche, on danse vachement bien ensemble ! Me demande si ce serait pareil avec Hee-chan ? Et encore une chanson ! Je crois qu'on va toutes se les faire ce soir ! 

_Trouver un moyen d'être seul avec Quatre ! Trouver un moyen d'être seul avec Quatre ! Trouver un moyen d'être seul avec Quatre ! Trouver un moyen d'être seul avec Quatre ! Trouver un moyen d'être seul avec Quatre ! Trouver un moyen d'être seul avec Quatre ! L'alarme incendie ne marchera plus. Trouver autre chose ! Mission accepter ! J'AI TROUVÉ !! Une alerte au produit toxique ! Ça ne devrait pas être difficile avec l'odeur qui traîne depuis l'arrivée du bonbon ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle à mis mais c'est comme l'odeur de la  cage au lion quand je pars une semaine et que personne s'en occupe ! En plus fort évidemment !_

§§§

Quelqu'un frappa trois coups sur un micro. Tout le monde se retourna [je décris po le mec ou la fille *po encore décidé* on s'en fiche ki C].

- Nous avons l'heureuse nouvelle de vous annoncé qu'il y aura un concours pendant cette soirée. Son thème sera évidemment en accord avec celui de la soirée. Donc voici le but de ce concours. Trouver la Vénus ou l'Apollon de cette année. Que ceux qui veulent participer approchent !!!!!

Quelques mouvements dans la salle alors que trois filles et un garçon s'approchaient de la scène. Ils étaient tous quatre parmi les plus beaux du lycée. Le «présentateur» parcouru le public du regard à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. 

- Aaaaaaaah ! Les voilà ! Exceptionnellement nous avons d'office fait entré deux candidats dans le concours. 

_Je me demande qui c'est ? De toute façon ils ne seront jamais aussi beau que mon Hee-chan ! _

_S'il m'approche, je le tue ! Arf !  Peux pas sinon plus de ninmu. Je l'assomme alors !_

_OOOOUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIS !!!!!! Plein de beaux Apollon et de belles Vénus rien que pour moooooiiiiiii !!! Arg ! Po bien ! Ils n'ont jamais dit concours pour partenaire de soirée du merveilleux Wufei Chang. Mais peut-être que si je leur proposais… Po bien g dit ! Peut toujours tenter ma chance ! JE VEUX SALLYYYY !!!!! OU ZECHS !!! OU LES DEUX !!!! Et Duo et Quatre !!! Aaarrrg ! Non pas eux. Mais si, ils sont trop… À L'AIIIIIIIDE !!!_

_Aucun ne sera jamais aussi beau que mon Tro-chou. LE PERVERS EST LA ! Si jamais ils me choisissent, le pervers va m'emmener dans les coulisses et… __TRO-CHOU AIDE-MOOIII ! _

_Comment ça marche une alerte au produit toxique ? Y a un bouton pour ça ? Au pire j'ouvre la porte et je fais entrer Rélé-help mais…C'est Quatre qui est pendu à mon bras ???????? Je peux po ouvrir s'il est làààààààààà !!!_

_Heuuu… Pourquoi ils s'approchent de moi ? Pourquoi ils tournent pas à droite ou à gauche ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent me bouffer ???? _

_Naaaaaaan ! veut pas y alléééééé ! Tro-chou protège-moiiii ! En plus le pervers fait partit d'eux j'en suis sur !!!!_

- Vous deux venez avec nous ! _Peut-être un peu brutale l'approche mais y a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut montrer à tout le monde ces deux mecs… Je dois bien l'avouer… Hyper bavant._

- NAN ! _Je veux paaaaaaaaas !_

- Mais ce sera la chance d'être nommé Apollon de la semaine ! _S'il te plaaaiiiiiiiit !_

- Je veux pas ! _Tro-chou aide-moooiiiii ! _

- Mais… _Mais… Mais… Mais… Je veux le petit blooooooooond !_

Quatre s'agrippa encore plus à Trowa.

- Pour vous je passe. _Pas envie de me faire attaquer par l'autre. Il a bien trouvé son protecteur lui. _Mais votre ami est obligé de venir ! _Je dois au moins en ramener un !_

- Et si je veux pas non plus ? _Ilveutmeboufferilveutmeboufferilveutmebouffer !_

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! _Nepasselaisserfairenepasselaisserfairenepasselaisserfaire !_

- T_T ! _Adieu monde cruel ! La prochaine fois que vous me verrez ce sera dans l'estomac de ce mec T_T !_

_YOUPIIIIII ! Je l'ai eut ^^ ! Me reste plus qu'à l'amener sur la scèneeuuuu !_

_Je veux paaaaaaas ! Et pourquoi faut-il que je fasse un bruit de clochette à chaque mouvement ? C paaaaaas juste ! _

- Je dois hélas vous dire, que je n'ai réussit à en emmener qu'un seul sur les deux. _Vraiment dommage T_T ! _Maintenant mettez-vous tous à la file que l'on vous voit un par un. _ Et toi en dernier ça sera le clou du spectacle ! _

La première des filles passa. Il y eut quelque applaudissements mais rien d'extraordinaire. 

La seconde eut droit à quelques sifflement en plus. 

Pour la troisième se fut presque une innovation. 

Quand le premier garçon passa, les filles à nœud rose lui firent quelques propositions dégoulinantes de fleurs bleues.

Quand le dernier se présenta sur la scène, se fut le silence total. Tous étaient subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient. 

Ils avaient devant eux, un adolescent à l'allure androgyne et au visage d'enfant. Une chevelure de bronze parsemé de perle nacrée et de fil d'or coulait dans son dos et quelque mèche sur son torse. La toge qu'il portait ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa peau blanche et découvrait toute une partie du torse et une jambe jusqu'aux hanches. Elle n'était attachée de ce côté que par un mince fil que l'on aurait dit prêt à casser, à n'importe quel moment.  On pouvait ainsi voir une bonne partie de son ventre plat et de ses muscles finement ciselés. 

Quelqu'un réussit à reprendre un peu ses esprits pour frapper des ses mains. Ce simple bruit réveilla tout le monde et la salle fut rempli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements. L'apollon était choisi, il n'y avait aucun doute. 

Dans le vacarme des applaudissements, personne n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Un bonbon sur pattes avança dans la salle amenant une odeur de poubelles en stade de décomposition très avancée avec elle. 

- Heeeeeeeroooooooo ! _Tout le monde ne regarde que moi ! Ils doivent être en pleine admiration de ma sublimeeuuuu personne !_

Tout le monde dans la salle : _A L'AAAAIIIIIIIIDE !!!!!!!!!!!_

Se fut une véritable course vers la sortie alors que la chose rose s'avançait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de la salle. Duo avait rejoins Heero pendant la course. Ils couraient donc côte à côte jusqu'à ce que Duo se prenne les pieds dans sa toge pourtant très courte [Artemis : Alors là, faudrai qu'vous m'expliquiez comment il a fait son compte ??? Chtite :*sifflote* Shinny : *sifflote aussi* Chtite et Shinny : c pas nooouuuuuus Artemis : ¬¬] . Il emmena Heero avec lui dans sa chute. 

Duo dessous, Heero dessus, ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits. 

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Danger de viol ! Surchauffe des circuits ! Problème de transmission chez les neurones ! Impossibilité de bouger ! Viol en bout de chemin ! ___

_C'est Hee-chan qui est au-dessus de moi ? Comment on est arrivé-la ? Ailleeeuuuu ! Bobo la tête moi T_T ! _

Sous cet angle il est encore plus… Et cet air perdu sur le visage… Si je le prends maintenant… Ici… Il saura peut-être même pas que c'est moi ! 

- Heero ? _Aillleeuuuu ! bobooooo T_T !_

_Raté ! Bon pas grave, je le viole et je le rends amnésique c'est bien ça ne ? Arg… Po penser ça ! Mais comment penser autre chose alors que j'ai un Duo en toge qui ne cache presque rien et dont l'un des morceaux de tissus est en train de se barrer… Dévoilant un peu plus de peau blanche… Et le fil qui se détache lentement… Encore un peu mon pitit fil adoré… Allé tu vas y arriver… AAAARRGH ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? _

_Je vais peut-être essayer de me lever ! Ouch toujours bobo à la tête moi ! Bon si je me rappelle bien il faut poser son bras comme ça… J'ai buté dans quelques chose moi !_

_Non pas ICIIIIIII !!!!! _

_Ouch ! Quelques chose vient de m'écraser ! Ailleeuuuuux ! A encore plus bobo à la tête moi T_T !_

_IL ETAIT OBLIGER DE VISER L'ARTICULATION ? _[pitite explique ^^0 il parle de celle du coude ^^ en faisant ça Duo a fait plier le bras de Hee-chan et donc….Shinny : Boum ^^]_ Remarque à moi-même : pourquoi je lui en veux ? Après tout je suis allongé sur lui… Avec une bonne excuse… Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque… Ses lèvres me touchent presque… Son genou contre mon… Glargh… Que c'est booooooon… Encore oui…_

_C'est quoi que j'ai contre mon genou moi ? Ça devient dur !!!!! _

_Allé encore un peuuuuuu… Gloups… __PO BIEN !!!! _

_Bah pourquoi il s'enfuit Hee-chan ? Je lui ai fait peur ? Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais pour le voir me fuir comme çaaaaa ???? T_T_

_De l'air ! De l'air !_

§§§

A nous deux mon pitit Quatre ! Je te promets, tu vas pas souffrir ! Enfin pas trop ! J'essayerai de faire le PLUS doucement possible ! De bien te préparer !

_Le pervers est là ! Le pervers est là ! Le pervers est là ! Le pervers est là ! Le pervers est là ! __TRO-CHOU AIDE –MOOOOOIIIIII ! __J'ai peeeeuuuur! J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me violeeeeer!_

_Pourquoi ces yeux tout mouillés sur moi ? Ne me dites que… Qu'il a deviné… Pitié que se soit pas çaaaaa ! Quoique ! Si dites-moi que c'est ça et qu'il ne fait qu'attendre que je commence ! _

_HELP_

_HELP_

_Le bonbon rose à trouver comment sortiiiiir ! _

_J'y crois pas, c'est plus intelligent que les mouches ces trucs !!!! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir d'asphyxie avant d'avoir put vio… Faire l'a… D'avoir put jouer avec mon Qua-Chan !_

§§§

Un ombre sortit du lycée après tout le monde, suivit d'une autre. Puis de deux autres côte à côte. Un camion de la santé public arriva et barricada le lycée empêchant quiconque de rentrer ou de sortir. À l'intérieur rodait le plus dangereux des agents bactériologiques. J'ai nommé, le Rélé-virus. 

À suivre

Chtite : Enfin fini ^^

Shinny : Yep ^^ V pouvoir dodo moi maintenant ^^

Kymoon : Bonne nuit.

Artemis : Oyasumi nasai !

Chtite : Tu crois ? (B

Shinny : Oo

Kymoon : À ben non

Artemis : C pas le contraire d'habitude ???

Chtite : Tu aurais pas oublié que tu as d'autres chap à écrire durant ce week-end ?

Shinny : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan *terrorisé*

Chtite : Si è_é Et po de croquettes avant d'avoir fini è_é 

Artemis : Moi aussi aV d'autres fic à écrire mais ze peux pas faire de chantage, elle savent ou se trouve le chocolat T_T

Shinny : Je suis un muse opprimée T_T

Chtite : Mé oui mé oui

Shinny : Po juste T_T 

Kymoon : Le monde est injuste… *regarde ses devoirs d'allemand à peine commencé* Vi, vraiment très injuste T_T

*Artemis regardant ses 9 exo' de maths, 3 exo' de phy', dossier et contrôle d'SVT pis l'heure (21:35) et ce qu'elle a fait en fic se Week-end (rien)…* OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN…

Chtite : *pour une fois que c moi qui martyrise -_-*

Shinny : Peux savoir combien ? *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

Chtite : Mmmmmh *va voir*

Shinny : Alors alors !

Chtite : 6 ^^

Kymoon : KWWWWAA ??????? 

Artemis: pasenunefois, jevousensupplies, pasenunefoisj'ysurvivraispasT_T

Shinny : *morte*

Chtite : T déjà vu ressuscité je te rappelle -_-

Shinny : *ressuscite* Tant que ça ? Oo

Chtite : Bah si tu pouvais libérer Kei il y en aurais moins je pense ^^

Kymoon : Mais moi je suis toute seule pour bétalecter TT_TT

Artemis : En fait on est 2 mais bon, not' boulot n'en ai pas changé, C juste Chtite qui en reçois 2 pour le prix d'une TT_TT

Shinny : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se mettre au boulot ^^

Chtite : -_____-

Shinny : ^^0

Kymoon : Vous stressez pas pour moi

*Artemis déjà partie se faire seppuku* : Plutôt mourir que de ne pas assumer son boulot de béta'… ainsi-soit-il…

Chtite : *caline Kymoon et Témis-chan* Review please *chibi eyes tout mouillé*


End file.
